Making an encased meat product or the like with the use of a helical casing is disclosed in such prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,575,467; 4,709,447; 4,660,255; and 4,727,625. However, it has been since discovered that the process of making such a product from a helically-wound casing is greatly facilitated by making the number of twists in the casing at the end of the encased frank or sausage equal in number to the number of helical convolutions that form the body of the casing. This is, therefore, the object of the present invention, which all of the prior art fails to disclose or appreciate.